This invention relates to new and useful improvements in screen assemblies, particularly screen assemblies adapted to be used on radiator air intake areas of equipment such as farm tractors, combines, trucks and the like which operate under extremely dusty conditions.
When used for example, in farm operations, particularly during harvesting, the radiators of liquid cooled engines such as those used on tractors, combines, trucks and the like, often become plugged with dust, chaff, straw and other debris thus reducing considerably the efficiency of the radiator and often resulting in overheating.
Attempts have been made to screen these air intakes but unfortunately, the dust, chaff, debris and the like merely collects on the screen and is held there by the pressure of the air being drawn through the radiator by the fan blade assembly once again resulting in a restriction of the air passing over the radiator and often resulting in overheating occurring.